Little Blue
by Ohirabo
Summary: Chanyeol bukan orang yang peduli. Tapi mengapa ia peduli dengan seorang maid yang sedang di lecehkan oleh majikannya sendiri?. Au! Mature Scene! Chanbaek! Hunbaek! Yaoi! DLDR! RnR!
1. chapter 1

**Little blue**

 ** _By_** : _Ohirabo_

 ** _Warning_** : _AU, boyxboy, Yaoi, Typo (s), NC, alur ajaib/suka-suka._

 _ **Pairing :** ChanBaek. Hunbaek._

Langkah kakinya dia bawa melangkah menapaki lantai marmer di bawahnya. Ketidak tertarikannya terpancar jelas, meskipun begitu ia masih mendapat tatapan penuh kekaguman sepanjang jalan memasuki ruangan pesta. Bisik-bisik terdengar, tentang bagaimana aura dominan terpancar jelas dari tubuhnya. Orang-orang tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

Ruangan pesta begitu megah dengan lampu gantung kristal ditengah ruangan. Menggantung dengan gagahnya, seolah memberi tau para tamu yang hadir bahwa yang mengadakan pesta bukan orang sembarangan.

Petinggi perusahaan atau seorang pejabat mungkin. Ia tak ambil pusing.

Tangga dengan model klasik membawanya ke lantai dansa dimana lautan manusia sedang menari mengikuti musik yang ada.

Iringan musik membuat pesta terkesan meriah, tapi ia tetap tak menunjukan rasa ketertarikannya.

Tangan ia bawa masuk kesaku celana, merasa kurang nyaman dengan suasana pesta yang menurutnya memuakan. Tawa dan senyum palsu menghiasi setiap wajah tamu yang hadir. Entah mengapa mereka suka berpura-pura.

Jika bukan karena paksaan untuk menghadiri pesta ini. Ia tak akan mau menjejakan kakinya disini.

Si tukang paksa yang sayangnya adalah kakak sepupunya sendiri dengan merangkap menjabat menjadi sekretaris perusahaan milik keluarga. Mengancam dengan alih-alih akan membuatnya terperangkap dengan kencan buta dan berhasil membuatnya selalu berkata 'ya' di setiap paksaan.

Seorang pelayan datang, menawarkan segelas _vodka_ kepadanya. Ia tak menyukai vodka atau minuman beralkohol jenis apapun, tapi ini pesta dan dia harus meminumnya meski hanya segelas untuk menghormati si pembuat acara.

Minuman di tangannya tapi tak berniat untuk meminumnya. Matanya menyapu pandang ke semua arah, mencari si pembuat acara untuk basa-basi dan setelahnya pulang.

Ia sudah merencanakannya dari awal, datang, basa-basi dan pulang. Setidaknya ia sudah datang, meskipun dia berencana pulang cepat.

Hampir semua yang ia lihat disini tak ia kenal. Selebriti dan anak-anak orang kaya pikirnya, terlihat dari pakian-pakian yang mereka kenakan. Pesta ini begitu asing, karena tak seorang pun dikenalinya.

Mungkin karena selama ini ia tak pernah menghadiri acara seperti ini. Acara yang paling sering di hadirinya adalah acara makan malam yang kaku bersama kedua orang tuanya. Setidaknya itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada terjebak di pesta dengan orang-orang asing disekitarnya.

Wajah tanpa minatnya selalu menjadi objek bisik-bisik setiap orang yang melewatinya. Ia tak ambil pusing, sudah sering mengalami hal seperti itu. Pengaruh keluarga membuatnya lebih terkenal dari seorang artis dan dia tak menyukainya.

Matanya menatap sosok yang sedang menaiki penggung. Dengan setelan jas mahal yang menghiasi tubuh tingginya.

Si pembuat acara.

Oh Sehun.

Anak pemilik perusahaan otomotif yang terkenal akan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Ia tau tuan muda dari keluarga Oh itu, karena beberapa kali membaca majalah otomotif yang berisi tentang keluaraga pemilik perusahaan itu. Dan sepupunya yang selalu terdengar marah setiap mendengar nama itu.

Hah. Akhirnya dia menemukan pembuat pesta, sebelum ia benar-benar mati karena bosan.

Oh, tidak salah yang datang kepesta ini adalah orang-orang kaya semua. Dia juga dikenal sering mengadakan pesta besar maupun kecil hampir setiap minggu selalu ada pesta dalam _list_ nya.

Ia bahkan tak tau kenapa Oh Sehun itu membuat pesta sebesar dan semeriah ini. Ulang tahun _kah_? Dia terlalu tua untuk merayakan ulang tahun semeriah ini.

Lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh tepukan pada bahunya dan mendapatkan seorang pria berwajah putih dengan sebuah senyum menyapa.

"Tumben aku lihat kau ke pesta seperti ini?!" Pria di depannya terkekeh dengan tangan memegangi gelas. "Apa yang membawamu kemari Chanyeol?"

Akhirnya ada seorang yang dikenalnya di pesta ini. "Aku dipaksa _hyung_..." Dia kembali menatap kearah panggung dimana sekarang Sehun sedang berkata tentang pestanya-entah Chanyeol tak terlalu mendengarkan.

Kim Junmyeon atau sering dipanggil Suho, anak pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di korea. Seorang dokter muda cerdas dan sedikit cerewet. Tapi setidaknya ia mengenal Suho cukup lama karena ayah Suho yang menjadi dokter keluarganya.

"Siapa yang berani memaksa seorang Park Chanyeol?" Lagi-lagi pria itu terkekeh, padahal tak ada yang lucu. Yah, Chanyeol tau jika Suho _hyung_ memang memilki selera humor yang aneh. "Pasti itu Luhan _hyung_?" Lanjut Suho

Setelah tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari orang disebelahnya, Suho memperhatikan arah pandang Chanyeol sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Suho bertanya saat tak menemukan sebuah objek yang menarik dari arah pandang Chanyeol.

"Siapa dia?"

Sekali lagi Suho mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan mendapatkan sebuah objek yang berdiri dibelakang Sehun. "Baekhyun?" Seperti ragu jadi Suho menegaskan. "Kemeja _baby blue_ itu?"

"Iya, dia tak seperti orang-orang dipesta ini, dia hanya menunduk sedari tadi..." Mata Chanyeol masih fokus menatap pria yang berdiri dibelakang Sehun dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah dibalik rambut kecoklatnya.

Pria berkemeja _baby blue_ itu tak terlihat seperti orang-orang yang menghadiri pesta ini. Orang-orang yang terkesan angkuh dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dagu mereka seakan menunjukan siapa sebenarnya mereka.

"Yah, dia hanya pembantu Sehun dan budak _sex_ mungkin..." Suho berkata dengan sedikit ragu diakhir kalimat, sesekali meminum alkohol yang dari tadi dibawanya.

Chanyeol menoleh cepat dan memicingkan matanya, seakan tak percaya dengan perkataan Suho.

Merasa terintimidasi Suho berkata cepat. "Ini adalah pertama kali kau kepesta yang di adakan Sehun, bukan?" Suho bertanya dan di hadiahi anggukan singkat dari Chanyeol. "Dan kau tau aku sering datang kepesta seperti ini-" ada jeda beberapa saat karena Suho kembali meminum, minumannya. "Hal biasa saat menemukan orang seperti kita memiliki seorang _maid_ yang selalu berada dibelakang kita dan mengurus keperluan kita-"

"Aku tidak!" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Suho.

"Ya, aku tau kau _bung_!" Suho berkata lagi sambil kembali meminum alkoholnya. "-keperluan itu termasuk _sex_ , dan yah tugas Baekhyun adalah itu."

Seakan tak percaya perkataan Suho, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban setelahnya Suho pamit untuk menyapa teman-temannya dipesta itu.

Chanyeol tau, orang-orang seperti dirinya memang memiliki _maid_ yang akan selalu berada dibelakang mereka untuk mememuhi semua kebutuhannya. Tapi Chanyeol terakhir kali memiliki _maid_ saat di tahun pertama _junior High School_. Karena ayahnya ingin membuat Chanyeol menjadi anak mandiri bukan hanya tergantung kepada maidnya saja.

 _Maid_ menjadi budak _sex_? Lelucon macam apa itu?

 _Maid_ yang ia tau, hanya mengurus keperluan umum saja. Seperti menyiapkan makan, pakian dan keperluan yang terkesan biasa. Bukan keperluan yang terkesan pribadi seperti _sex_? Oh, apakah orang-orang kaya sekarang tidak bisa menghormati sesama manusia? Bahkan _maid_ juga seorang manusia.

Saat Chanyeol memperhatikan lebih seksama, orang itu dari tadi hanya menunduk. Tubuhnya mungil, karena kemeja yang dikenakan itu terlihat kebesaran.

Tapi dia juga tak terlalu ambil pusing, karena itu bukan urusannya. Jam pada tangan kanan ia lihat, sudah hampir tengah malam dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi, pesta seperti ini cukup membosankan untuknya.

Chanyeol memutuskan pergi dari pesta itu, tanpa menyapa si pembuat acara seperti rencana awalnya. Tangannya bisa terkontaminasi ketidak sopanan setelah mengetahui fakta jika tuan muda Oh itu memiliki _maid_ sexnya sendiri.

Langkahnya ia bawa menaiki tangga, saat kakinya sudah akan sampai di anak tangga teratas, sebuah tawa beberapa orang terdengar, mendominasi musik yang sedang diputar.

Penasaran Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan mendapatkan beberapa orang melingar dan pria berkemeja _baby blue_ berada di tengah-tengah. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sehun juga berada disana wajah dinginnya masih tercetak jelas.

Chanyol masih memperhatikan hal tersebut di tempatnya, dengan tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada.

"Hei Sehun, bolehkah aku meminjamnya semalam?" Pria dengan kemeja hitam itu berseru dengan tangan kurang ajarnya meremas bokong Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat melihat jemari Baekhyun memerah karena remasan pada jari-jarinya sendiri.

Dan Chanyeol mendapat satu fakta, bahwa pria berkemeja _baby blue_ tak menyukai perlakuan seperti itu tapi dia hanya diam menerima perlakuan itu.

"Tentu.." Sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah tuan muda itu. "...tapi malam ini aku yang ingin memakainya..." Sehun berkata sambil jemarinya dibawa untuk membuat Baekhyun mendongak kepadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat wajah pria itu, matanya yang berkaca-kaca dengan wajah mulus tanpa celah. Chanyeol tidak yakin bahwa dia itu seorang pria.

Sehun tanpa aba-aba melumat kasar bibir pria di depannya membuat sorakan para tamu menjadi pengiring ciuman panas itu. Haning suasana seketika saat suara liur dan dan lidah terdengar mendominasi. Saat tangan Sehun sudah mulai naik dan melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Baekhyun ter-egah tangan mungilnya ia bawa untuk memukul dada Sehun.

Perut Chanyeol seakan diobrak-abrik oleh sesuatu, mual seketika dirasakannya. Saat mendapat nontonan kelewat vulgar didepannya. Ratusan tamu yang hadir seakan menikmati nontonan vulgar itu tanpa ada yang menyuarakan protesnya.

Sebelum ciuman sepihak itu semakin panas, atau bahkan berubah menjadi pemerkosaan. Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke arah dimana tindakan pelecehan itu terjadi. Tangannya mengambil segelas minuman dari seorang pelayan yang lewat dan melangkah semakin cepat sebelum pakian pria mungil itu habis dilucuti.

Tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi memudahkan Chanyeol untuk menyiramkan alkohol di gelas yang dia bawa keatas kepala Sehun.

Sontak Sehun kaget dan berteriak karena acaranya diganggu. Semua orang termasuk Sehun menatap tak percaya kepada si pelaku penyiraman.

"Setidaknya kau memiliki sopan santun untuk tidak melakukan hal itu ditempat seperti ini." Nada datar terucap membuat hening seketika.

"Bangsat! Apa urusanmu, sialan!" Sehun mengumpat dengan penuh amarah terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Chanyeol tak menanggapi, ia hanya memperhatikan pria yang sekarang sedang mengancing kembali kemejanya. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi lelehan air mata.

" _Security_!" Sehun berteriak memanggil beberapa pria berbadan besar berjas hitam. "Seret keluar tamu tak diundang ini!" Perintahnya sebelum Chanyeol melempar sebuah undangan kearah Sehun.

"Kau yang mengundangku Sehun- _ssi_ " Chanyeol berkata dengan senyum miring sambil membawa tangannya kearah kerah jas yang dikenakan Sehun, mengibaskan tangannya berpura-pura membersihkan debu disana.

Dirasanya tubuh Sehun menegang saat membaca segaris nama yang ia hafal betul diluar kepala.

"Park Chanyeol?!"

 **to be continue**

Ohi : gue kangen moment **chanbaek** T.T


	2. Chapter 2 Siapa?

**Little blue**

 ** _By_** : Ohirabo

 **Warning** : AU, boyxboy, Yaoi, Typo (s), NC.

 **Pairing** : ChanBaek. Hunbaek.

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu seperti biasa Baekhyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk bekerja membersihkan pekarangan rumah keluarga Oh.

Kaki-kakinya ia bawa melangkah, meskipun langkahnya agak terseok saat berjalan. Kegiatan kemarin malam masih menyisakan sakit yang luar biasa dibagian bawa tubuhnya. Tapi dia bahkan tak memilik waktu istirahat karena luka-luka yang di dapatkanya. Atau bahkan alasan untuk tidur lebih lama di hari setelah persetubuhan kasar itu dilakukan.

Ini bahkan masuk tahun ke lima, tapi tubuhnya masih belum terbiasa oleh rasa sakit yang di berikan tuan muda kepadanya di hampir setiap malam.

Bahkan luka cambuk seminggu lalu masih cukup sakit saat tak sengaja tergesek oleh semak-semak di halaman.

Usianya sekitar 12 tahun saat dibawa ke kediaman keluarga Oh. Baekhyun belum tau apa alasan kenapa saat itu ia di jemput dan dipaksa tinggal di rumah yang asing menurutnya. Baekhyun masih kelas 6 SD, terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui bahkan terlibat didalam masalah keluarganya.

Saat itu juga Baekhyun kecil mengetahui, jika keluarganya memiliki hutang yang cukup besar kepada keluarga Oh. Cukup besar sampai ayahnya tega menjadikannya jaminan atas hutang tersebut.

Di hari-hari pertamanya tinggal di keluarga Oh, adalah hari-hari yang berat. Baekhyun kecil yang bahkan tak pernah untuk masuk kedapur dipaksa untuk mencuci piring dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang cukup berat mengingat usianya saat itu.

Baekhyun kecil sering menjatuhkan piring saat sedang mencucinya dan dia akan mendapatkan sebuah tentangan di tubuhnya. Pelakunya tentu tuan muda keluarga Oh, yang sejak awal saat Baekhyun datang sangat menunjukan kebenciannya kepada Baekhyun.

Menangis sepanjang malam di gudang saat ia dihukum karena tak melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar, sering terjadi saat itu.

Bahkan untuk makan juga hanya 2 kali hari saja sudah beruntung. Karena Baekhyun biasanya tak di berikan makan dengan alasan sedang di hukum.

Baekhyun kecil sering tak diberikan makan seharian karena kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang dilakukannya. Meskipun beberapa _maid_ yang baik hati sering menyelundupkan sepotong roti untuk di makan secara diam-diam oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang pertama kali datang ke kediaman Oh, memiliki pipi yang chuby dan badan yang agak berisi tapi hanya dalam beberapa bulan pipinya menjadi tirus dan badannya menjadi sangat kurus. Bahkan tulang-tulangnya terlihat jelas dengan bercak membiru disekujur tubuhnya. Ia selalu berdoa disetiap malam sebelum tidur, orang tuanya akan datang menjemput dan membawanya dari neraka ini.

Tapi harapan tinggal harapan saat setahun telah tinggal di kediaman keluarga Oh, Baekhyun mendapat fakta jika orang tuanya telah meninggal bunuh diri saat Baekhyun dibawa ke kediaman Oh.

Saat itu Baekhyun kecil melihat seragam _Junior High School_ Oh Sehun -tuan mudanya- akan di buang karena Sehun saat itu akan menginjak jenjang pendidikan senior High School, jadi dia sudah tak membutuhkan pakian itu. Baekhyun yang tak pernah bisa melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya ke _junior High School_ sangat bahagia bahkan hanya untuk memegang seragam itu saja. Jadi Baekhyun malah tak membuangnya dan membawa kedalam kamar miliknya.

Baekhyun memakainya, untuk pertama kali dalam setahun ia bahagia, ia tersenyum kembali. Melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin menggunakan pakian _junior High School_ , meski agak sangat kebesaran ditubuhnya yang kurus. Bahkan saat itu bibir mungilnya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang kelewat lebar.

Semua itu tak bertahan lama karena tuan mudanya masuk dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang menggunakan pakian bakas _junior High School_ milik Sehun. Sehun yang melihat itu marah besar dan menendang Baekhyun hingga ia mendapatkan persendian kakinya yang bergeser. Bahkan itu belum cukup, Sehun bahkan membeberkan fakta bahwa orang tua Baekhyun telah bunuh diri dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Hari itu diumur Baekhyun yang ke tiga belas tahun harapan untuk bebas dari neraka ini pun hancur tak tersisa.

Di hari-hari berikutnya, Baekhyun menerima fakta bahwa takdir tak pernah berpihak padanya. Cita-citanya menjadi dokter hewan raip entah kemana. Bagaimana menjadi dokter kalau bahkan ia belum tamat SD saat dibawa ke kediaman Oh? Di paksa untuk putus sekolah dan menjadi seorang budak di usia yang masih banyak memiliki mimpi-mimpi, dan Baekhyun dipaksa untuk menguburnya.

Baekhyun dapat menerima semua perlakuan dari tuan mudanya. Pukulan, tamparan, tentangan bahkan dipaksa makan bekas makanan vivi -anjing pliharaan keluarga Oh- Baekhyun bisa menerimanya.

Tapi tak untuk hari itu, hari dimana Baekhyun bahkan meminta untuk di bunuh dan mengakhiri hidupnya. Memohon untuk meniadakannya membuat ia lenyap dalam hari berdosa itu.

Hari itu adalah ulang tahun ke delapan belas tuan mudanya -Oh Sehun- acara di lakukan di halaman belakang rumah megah itu.

Tamu yang hadiri tak terlalu banyak, hanya teman-teman sekolah Sehun dan beberapa tetangga. Bahkan tuan Oh dan nyonya Oh tak menghadirinya, mereka cukup sibuk dan tak memiliki waktu hadir di acara ulang tahun anak semata wayangnya. Tapi hadiah telah terparkir gagah di halaman depan, sebuah mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru menjadi objek menarik bagi tamu-tamu yang hadir.

Baekhyun dengan pakian pelayannya berjalan memberikan minuman-minuman kepada para tamu yang hadiri. Semuanya berjalan lancar, seharusnya.

Seorang pelayan senior memberi tau Baekhyun untuk berisirahat karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari dan tamu sudah banyak yang meninggalkan acara.

Baekhyun mengiakan dan melangkah untuk kembali kekamarnya. Badannya sudah sangat lelah karena harus bolak-balik memberikan minuman untuk para tamu. Kakinya melangkah ke area dimana kamar-kamar para _maid_ berada. Sebelum tangan ditarik dan tubuh kecilnya di seret begitu saja, Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat menemukan si pelaku adalah tuan mudanya. Tak berani melawan Baekhyun pasrah saat tubuhnya diseret menuju lantai teratas kediaman Oh. Karena Baekhyun berpikir jika tuan mudanya mungkin akan menjadikannya tubuhnya samsak tinju lagi, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Entah karena apa, Sehun sangat menyukai memukul Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya.

Baekhyun tak tau apa salahnya, padahal tadi di pesta Sehun terlihat sangat bahagia. Tapi di sini ia terlihat sangat marah dan membuat Baekhyun tak berani hanya untuk bertanya.

Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba di hempaskan ke tembok dibelakangnya. Sebuah ciuman kasar tercipta Baekhyun melotot kaget, meronta di dalam kungkungan badan besar tuan mudanya. Hatinya menjerit! Ini salah! Ini salah!

Semua terjadi begitu saja, Baekhyun telah menjerit berteriak sampai sisa-sisa kesadarannya tinggal sedikit. Mata Baekhyun yang buram oleh air mata menatap kearah pintu dengan tubuh yang masih di hujam bertubi-tubi. Tak ada yang datang. Tak ada yang menolongnya.

Kesadaran Baekhyun kembali saat mentari belum sepenuhnya menampakan diri.

Baekhyun meringis oleh rasa sakit dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya masih polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupinya. Ada beberapa bekas merah di hampir sekujur tubuhnya.

Air matanya sudah mendesak ingin keluar dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Betapa takdir tak pernah memihaknya.

Mulut dibekap untuk meredakan suara tangisan. Karena Baekhyun menyadari masih ada tuan muda Oh di sebelahnya. Tertidur dengan wajah yang menghadap Baekhyun. Deru nafas yang stabil, seakan tak memiliki rasa bersalah tentang apa yang telah dilakukannya semalam.

Baekhyun mencoba bangkit mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Melangkah memunguti baju pelayan yang ia kenakan kemarin. Baekhyun harus cepat sebelum tuan muda Oh bangun dari tidurnya.

Baekhyun pikir Oh Sehun-tuan mudanya akan meminta maaf setelah apa yang dilakukannya kemarin.

Baekhyun salah. Dan seharusnya Baekhyun tau itu. Bagaimana si arogan Sehun memperlakukannya selama ini.

Dia malah mendapati tuan mudanya dengan wajah merah oleh amarah mendatanginya ke dapur dan menyetubuhinya di depan beberapa _maid_ di sana.

Tak ada yang menolongnya. Padahal Baekhyun sudah menjerit dan memohon. Semua mengabaikannya. Bahkan tuan muda Oh, masih dengan kurang ajarnya terus memompa penisnya di dalam anal Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak karena persetubuhan semalam.

Tubuhnya di tinggal begitu saja di lantai dapur saat Sehun sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Baekhyun dapat melihat bagaimana Sehun dengan wajah dinginnya meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja, seperti sampah.

Ah ya, Baekhyun memang sampah.

Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun tak pernah meminta tolong lagi. Karena ia tau tak akan ada yang akan menolongnya.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, menemukan kepala pelayan Lee di depannya.

"Ada apa pak Lee?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil meletakan sapunya dan berjalan mendekat kearah kepala pelayan itu.

Pria tua itu menatap Baekhyun sedih, memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang di hiasi oleh bekas luka membiru.

Melihat kemana arah pandang kepala pelayan itu Baekhyun menarik kaosnya untuk menutupi memar dilengannya yang cukup jelas dan cukup besar terlihat.

Pria tua itu tersentak dan tersenyum lirih kerah Baekhyun. "Obati luka mu-" dia berkata pelan menatap Baekhyun yang seolah tak peduli dan mengatakan luka itu bukan apa-apa. "-akan ada pesta dua hari lagi, dan tuan muda ingin kau juga pergi kesana. Jadi dia memintaku untuk mengobatimu."

"Pesta?" Baekhyun bergumam.

"Maafkan aku..." Pria tua itu berkata pelan mendapati air muka Baekhyun yang berubah.

Meski Baekhyun tak selalu hadir di setiap pesta yang di adakan Sehun. Pria tua itu tau apa yang akan terjadi saat Baekhyun juga diminta hadir dipesta itu, Baekhyun akan dilecehkan disana. Baekhyun akan dianggap jalang dan tubuhnya akan disentuh oleh beberapa tamu. Sehun hanya akan menonton itu tanpa peduli bagaimana terlukanya Baekhyun.

"Ini pesta untuk merayakan apa?"Baekhyun bertanya saat ia dan kepala pelayan itu masuk.

"Perayaan satu tahun perusahaan OSH..." Pria itu berkata sambil mengambil kotak obat.

Hah. Baekhyun jadi ingat saat malam _launching_ perusahaan OSH dia menjadi samsak Sehun saat itu. Sehun sangat marah dan menghajarnya habis-habisan sampai tulang keringnya retak. Bahkan ngilu itu masih terasa.

Yang menyebabkannya marah adalah seorang perwakilan dari perusahaan yang menanamkan modal untuk perusahaan yang Sehun bentuk sendiri. Sehun marah karena yang datang hanya sekretaris perusahaan bukan pemilik atau calon penerus. Sehun merasa terhina, tapi dia hanya bisa tersenyum dipaksakan selama acara berlangsung.

"Ini akan cukup perih."

Pria tua itu berkata membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit meringis saat merasakan kapas berisi obat itu menyentuh luka-lukanya.

"Tuan muda juga mengundang orang yang sama seperti tahun lalu..."

"Aku harap dia datang, bukan sekretarisnya lagi..." Baekhyun bergumam.

Meski suara Baekhyun cukup kecil, tapi pria tua itu mendengarnya sangat jelas. Ia tau Baekhyun berharap kejadian tahun lalu tak terulang. Meski pun Baekhyun tak menunjukan ekpresinya tapi semua tau bahwa Baekhyun memiliki trauma itu.

Dia ingin membantu, tapi apa daya dia hanya seorang pelayan yang juga membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Karena ancaman Sehun -tuan muda mereka- tak main-main jika sudah menyangkut tentang Baekhyun. Semua tentang Baekhyun harus meminta ijin dari Sehun. Pernah saat Baekhyun kecil ada seorang pelayan wanita yang kasihan melihat Baekhyun yang disiksa oleh Sehun. Membantu Baekhyun tanpa seijin Sehun, pelayan itu dipecat dan membuat Baekhyun merasakan hukuman yang lebih berat. Jadi semua orang disana akan mengurungkan niatnya hanya untuk membantu pria yang malang itu.

Kemeja _baby_ _blue_ telah Baekhyun kenakan, menatap tampilan dirinya di depan cermin. Wajah tanpa ekspresi, mata yang menatap kosong. Begitu menyedihkan. Meskipun luka-luka sudah tak terlihat, karena Sehun tak menyentuh Baekhyun selama 2 hari untuk meninggalkan luka baru.

Jam di kamarnya telah menjukan pukul setengah 8 malam, artinya 30 menit lagi mereka berangkat ke tempat acara pesta berlangsung.

Mereka : Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Baekhyun selesai 30 menit lebih awal dan menunggu tuan mudanya didepan kamar. Selang beberapa saat pintu terbuka menampilkan Sehun dengan stelan jas mahalnya. Ekspresi dingin masih menghiasi wajahnya, tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun ia melangkah mendahului.

"Jangan mempermalukanku!" Sehun berkata penuh intimidasi saat sudah memasuki mobilnya, dengan Baekhyun yang masih memengangi pintu mobil untuk mempersilakan tuan mudanya masuk.

Baekhyun tau arti dari 'jangan mempermalukanku' adalah Baekhyun harus patuh, tidak melawan saat teman-teman Sehun atau para tamu di pesta saat ingin menyentuh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon dan melangkah untuk duduk di kursi depan samping sopir.

Selama perjalanan hening menyelimuti, Baekhyun yang menatap keluar jendela dan menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi malam ini setelah pesta. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana wajah _badmood_ tuan mudanya terpampang jelas. Itu buruk Baekhyun tau itu.

Mobil berhenti disebuah gedung cukup mewah, bagaimana interior klasik terlihat jelas diluar gedung. Tempat pesta berlangsung, memperlihatkan bagaimana tak main-mainnya Sehun untuk merayakan anniversary perushaan yang ia rintis sendiri.

Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Sehun saat memasuki gedung pesta. Orang-orang menyapa Sehun dengan akrab, memuji Sehun entah karena perusahaan, pesta atau penampilan. Baekhyun hafal diluar kelapa bagaimana orang-orang itu mencari muka di depan penerus Oh itu.

Beberapa tamu juga melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Baekhyun hanya pelayan dan hampir semua tau itu. Dijadikan pemuas nafsu oleh tuan mudanya sendiri. Ejekan jalang sering Baekhyun dengar dari wanita-wanita yang mendekati Sehun.

Remasan pada bokongnya membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapatkan seorang pria dengan tatapan penuh nafsunya. Reflek Baekhyun mundur selangkah karena perlakuan orang itu. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menghajarnya, tapi tatapan Sehun membuatnya urung dan hanya kembali menunduk.

"Oi _bung_ , mainanmu makin seksi saja..." Pria itu berkata sambil merangkul Sehun setelahnya. Dan melirik Baekhyun dengan jilatan lidah pada bibirnya.

Baekhyun ingin muntah rasanya.

"Mainanku memang harus seksi..." Jawaban Sehun seperti tanpa minat, bahkan ia tak melirik Baekhyun sama sekali.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan masih setia menunduk saat beberapa orang mulai menyentuh main-main tubuhnya. Menghinanya. Tapi Baekhyun tak ambil pusing, merasa sudah terlalu sering diperlakukan seperti itu bahkan lebih rendah pun.

Tak tau sudah berapa lama ia berdiri tak bergerak di tempatnya, kadang sesekali berjalan saat Sehun juga berjalan untuk menyapa tamu.

Sebelum matanya menatap sosok pria yang sedang menuruni tangga, tangan disaku, tatapan dingin dan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Sehun.

Baekhyun tak pernah melihat pria itu di pesta-pesta sebelumnya. Terlihat bagaimana cara perjalan dan tetapan orang-orang disekitarnya membuat Baekhyun merasa jika orang itu cukup penting.

Saat _MC_ memanggil Sehun untuk naik ke panggung yang telah di sediakan. Untuk memberi sambutan atau ucapan terimakasih, Baekhyun tak terlalu mendengarkan karena mata Baekhyun yang masih melirik pria yang tadi menuruni tangga. Dapat dilihat pria itu sedang berbincang dengan seorang dari keluarga Kim pemilik dari rumah sakit terbesar di korea.

Pria Kim itu tak pernah terlalu dekat dengan Sehun, hanya basa-basi tanpa obrolan yang berarti selama ini. Tidak seperti orang lain yang menempel dengan Sehun seperti parasit. Pria Kim itu seperti menjaga jarak dan tak pernah terlibat dalam pelecehan yang sering Baekhyun dapat selama pesta, tapi tetap ia tak memperdulikan bagaimana orang-orang melecehkan Baekhyun. Tipe orang yang tak peduli.

Baekhyun kembali menunduk saat Sehun sudah menuruni panggung, kembali bercakap-cakap dengan teman-temannya. Baekhyun kembali melirik dengan ekor matanya dan menemuka pria itu sedang melihat jam tangannya, pria Kim itu juga sudah tak disana. Apa dia akan pergi? Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa kecewa entar karena apa.

"Hai manis, kenapa hanya diam?" Seorang pria berkemeja hitam bertanya. "-kau tau kau sangat seksi..." Pria itu berkata sambil membawa tanggannya menyetuh dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seketika mundur untuk menjauhkan tangan pria itu. Sebelum tangannya dicengram kuat. Baekhyun meringis mendapati Sehun yang sedang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Dalam ringisan mata Baekhyun dapat melihat, jika pria tadi sudah berbalik meninggalkan pesta. Kenapa Baekhyun berharap? Tak kan ada orang yang akan peduli. Kenapa menurutnya pria itu berbeda, meski bahkan ia terlihat sangat berbeda dari orang-orang yang ada di pesta. Baekhyun tau dia adalah tipe tak peduli, dan pergi begitu saja.

Kekecewaan Baekhyun membuatnya menunduk patuh, tak peduli bagaimana perlakuan Sehun padanya.

"Lihat betapa penurutnya dia..." Seorang pria dari keluarga Kang berkata dengan senyum mengejek. Melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang seketika patuh saat tangan Sehun menahannya. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa. Mengejek dan menghinanya.

"Hai Sehun, bolehkah aku meminjamnya semalam?" Baekhyun tak bisa melawan dan masih menunduk membiarkan tangan bajingan itu meremas bokongnya dengan kuat.

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya sendiri, menahan diri mati-matian agar tak menangis. Agar tak terlihat lemah.

"Tentu..." Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara Sehun menyahut. "...tapi malam ini aku yang ingin memakainya." Belum sempat Baekhyun tersadar dari kata-kata Sehun, sebuah jari sudah memaksanya untuk mendonggak. Sebuah mata mengintimidasi menatapnya, dan lumatan kasar terasa di bibir. Akhirnya pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh. Ia menangis.

Gelak tawa menjadi pengiring di antara ciuman sepihak itu. Mata Baekhyun terpejam, tak ingin menyaksikan bagaimana orang-orang melihatnya penuh hina.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan sebuah tangan membuka paksa kancing bajunya. Baekhyun ingin menjerit. Baekhyun ketakutan. Baekhyun tak ingin kejadian beberapa bulan lalu terulang.

Kilasan balik membawanya pada kejadian dimana sembilan orang teman Sehun melecehkannya di sebuah pesta. Meski pesta itu tak seresmi dan sebesar pesta kali ini, tetap saja Baekhyun ketakutan bukan main.

Langkah terdengar mendekat, tatapan penuh intimidasi terasa. Itu bukan tatapan Sehun, siapa?

Matanya dibawa membuka, mengintip siapa yang mendekat ke arah dimana Sehun melecehkannya.

Air mata menghalangi penglihatannya, tapi yang bisa Baekhyun lihat dalam buram adalah sebuah tubuh tinggi berdiri di belakang tubuh Sehun.

Seketika tangan Sehun mendorongnya menjauh, ada aroma _vodka_ yang menyeruak dan hening seketika.

Pria itu, Menolongnya?

"Setidaknya kau memiliki sopan santun untuk tidak melakukan hal itu di tempat seperti ini..." Nada suaranya terdengar datar tapi juga begitu mendominasi.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar bagaimana Sehun mulai mengumpat kepada orang itu. Tangan yang masih gemetar membawa untuk mengancing kemejanya kembali.

Dalam pemikiran Baekhyun, apakah orang itu tak tau Sehun itu siapa? Kenapa dia berani menyiram Sehun di depan para tamu yang melihat tak percaya. Tak tau kah dia, dia akan terlibat masalah cukup besar setelah ini. Karena penerus keluarga Oh, tak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja.

Baekhyun tersadar oleh teriakan Sehun pada petugas keamanan.

Baekhyun dapat melihat beberapa pria berbadan besar mulai mendekat dengan perintah Sehun untuk menyeret pria itu. Baekhyun yakin pria itu tak akan selamat.

"Kau yang mengundangku Sehun- _ssi_." Baekhyun melihatnya, bagaimana pria itu masih terlihat tenang dengan sebuah seringai terpatri diwajahnya. Dengan sebuah tangan yang ia bawa untuk, berpura-pura mengibaskan debu di jas mahal yang dikenakan Sehun.

Siapa dia?

Kenapa dia tak terpengaruh oleh bagaimana Sehun sangat terlihat marah sekarang. Bahkan pria itu melempar sebuah kertas-undangan kedepan wajah penerus keluarga Oh.

Baekhyun dapat melihat bagaimana menegangnya tubuh Sehun sekarang.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Baekhyun mengenal Sehun, wajah pucat Sehun terpampang jelas untuk mengucap sebuah nama.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Park Chanyeol?

Dari keluarga Park? Pemilik dari perusahaan investasi yang menanamkan modal untuk perusahaan yang didirikan Sehun.

Park Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun marah besar setahun yang lalu, karena tak hadirnya dia di acara _launching_ perusahaannya.

"Chanyeol."

 **Bersambung...**

 **Big thanks to :**

 _Chogiwachanbaek, MadeDyahD, i baek you, xiaobee97, Luhanssi, Lumut hijau, mamamiyeol, pied priper915, guest, awchanbaek, rismakhar._

 **Terimakasih telah meriview cerita ini.**

Ohirabo *-*)v


	3. Chapter 3 Pertemuan

**Little blue**

By : _Ohirabo_

Warning : _AU, boyxboy, Yaoi, Typo (s), NC._

Pairing : _ChanBaek_. _Hunbaek_.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?"

Sebuah panggilan membuat Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapatkan Suho sedang disana menatapnya tak percaya.

Bagaimana tak percaya, seorang Chanyeol melalukan hal _heroik_ semacam menolong seorang maid bahkan dengan santainya menyiram _vodka_ keatas kepala penerus Oh. Yang notabene adalah majikan dari _maid_ yang di tolong Chanyeol.

Suho mendekat ke arah dua pria yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu. Melirik sekilas kepada pria mungil yang masih sibuk mengelap air matanya.

"Sehun- _ssi_ , maafkan kelakuan Chanyeol..." Suho berkata dan mendapatkan tatapan tak suka dari Chanyeol di sebelahnya. Mungkin karena merasa tak mendapat dukungan dari satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal di sana. "...tapi kau pantas mendapatkannya." Dan sebuah seringai mengejek yang sangat jarang bahkan tak pernah ditunjukan Suho.

Chanyeol di sebelahnya menatap takjub oleh perkataan dokter muda itu. Biasanya Suho hyung hanya dapat tertawa oleh lelucon tak lucu tapi sekarang Suho dapat mengatakan kata-kata pedas itu.

"Aku sering datang ke pestamu karena kau menggundangku..." Langkah Suho mendekat kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya melihat bagaimana wajah kaku Suho terlihat menyeramkan. "Tapi kelakuanmu padanya..." Suho menunjuk kearah Baekhyun dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat. "...sudah keterlaluan."

Chanyeol masih berdiri disana dan sesekali melirik pria berkemeja _baby blue_ itu dengan ekor matanya. Hidung yang memerah karena sehabis menangis dan mata anak anjing yang berkaca-kaca membawa perasaan aneh menggelitik perut.

"Terimakasih telah menggundangku dan sukses untuk perusahaanmu Sehun- _ssi_ "

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Suho sebelum melangkah meninggalkan pesta bersama Chanyeol di sebelahnya.

"Chanyeol apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Lamunan Chanyeol dibuyarkan oleh sebuah pertanyaan kelewat berisik dari sekretaris yang sedang duduk didepan kemudi.

"Iya , aku mendengarkanmu hyung..."

Luhan disana sedang memutar bola matanya malas, kelakuan adik sepupunya sering membuat ia naik darah dan bisa-bisa Luhan mengalami _stroke_ di usia muda. Karena harus mengurus Chanyeol yang jiwanya sekarang entah sedang jalan-jalan kemana.

"Jika kau mendengarkanku, jawab pertanyaanku!!"

"Apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan polos dilontarkan adik sepupu yang merangkap menjadi atasan. Ingin rasanya Luhan menabrakan mobil yang sedang ia kendarai. Sebelum Luhan berpikir dia masih cukup muda untuk mati. Menikah saja belum.

" _Meeting_ \- Hah, sudah lah kau tak akan mendengarkanku..." Pada akhirnya Luhan yang menyerah. Menarik nafasnya untuk meredakan amarahnya. "...jadi apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Luhan mengganti pertanyaannya melihat bagaimana minat Chanyeol terhadap hal tentang pekerjaan hari ini.

Satu menit terlewatkan tanpa adanya jawaban dari seseorang yang sedang duduk di jok belakang, Luhan melirik ke kaca spion dan menemukan Chanyeol masih setia menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa kau memikirkan kejadian seminggu lalu?" Hanya menebak dan melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, Luhan tau itu benar.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku ke pesta itu?" Bukan menjawab Chanyeol malah balik bertanya kepada Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan jalanan di depannya.

Cukup aneh melihat Luhan _hyung_ yang terlalu keras memaksa Chanyeol untuk datang ke pesta itu. Karena bisanya Luhan yang akan menghadiri dengan senang hati. Mendapat minuman gratis itu adalah kesukaan Luhan sebenarnya.

"Kau diundang?!" Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan sedikit ragu terdengar dari jawaban yang ia ucapkan.

"Kau tau, bukan itu masudku!" Chanyeol beralih menatap pantulan Luhan dari kaca spion dan menemukan Luhan juga sedang melirik kerahnya.

"Baiklah..." Luhan mulai dengan pedal gas yang di injak pelan melajukan mobil setalah berhenti karena lampu merah. "Agar kau melihatnya..."

"Baekhyun masudmu?" Masih dalam minat yang besar Chanyeol bahkan terus menatap Luhan dan menuntut jawaban dari kakak sepupunya itu.

"Iya, Baekhyun pria malang itu..." Mata Luhan masih fokus menatap jalanan dan berbelok didekat persimpangan menuju kantor. "Tahun lalu aku yang ke acara _lauching_ perusahaan Sehun, karena kau masih di inggris untuk gelar mastermu."

Chanyeol belum menanggapi apapun, masih menatap kakak sepupunya yang masih dalam konsentarsi dalam mengemudi. Tarikan nafas terdengar, sebelum Luhan kembali berbicara.

"Sehun tak nampak senang, melihatku yang hanya seorang sekretasris hadir untuk mewakili perusahaan. Aku berpikir dia merasa terhina, karena aku masih ingat senyum terpaksanya yang-sungguh menyebalkan itu."

Genggaman pada stir kemudi mengerat dan Chanyeol tau bagaimana kakak sepupunya itu sedang kesal. Biasanya Luhan jarang terlihat kesal oleh apapun kecuali dirinya. Luhan dengan pembawaan tenang itu bahkan mampu menghentikan aksi demo ratusan karyawan yang menuntut kenaikan gaji di China beberapa bulan lalu dengan kata sepakat.

"Kau terlihat kesal hyung?!" Hanya basa-basi, siapa saja yang melihat Luhan pasti tau dia sedang kesal.

"Kau tau aku kesal!" Luhan sedikit membentak di awal kalimat. "Tahun lalu Baekhyun juga disana. Menunduk dibelakang Sehun, awalnya aku tak peduli karena ku pikir dia salah satu dari karyawan perusahaan Sehun bukan _maid_ nya." Luhan menginjak remnya saat sudah berada di depan pintu masuk lobi. Tapi belum ada niat dari dua orang di dalam mobil itu untuk keluar. "Aku merasa tak nyaman dan cukup kesal oleh senyum palsu penerus Oh itu sampai aku memutuskan pergi setengah jam setelah aku sampai!"

Luhan bersandar pada kursi di belakangnya, matanya masih menatap lurus kedepan seperti mengingat sebuah kejadian. "Tapi aku tak langsung pergi, aku ke toilet dulu sebelum keparkiran. Dan tau apa yang aku lihat disana?" Luhan melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya, membuat otak Chanyeol menerka-nerka kelanjutan dari hyungnya ini.

Chanyeol tak bertanya, hanya mendegarkan bagaimana kelanjutan dari cerita hyungnya itu.

"Baekhyun yang diseret di basment parkir! Yang membuatku marah bukan itu saja, melainkan orang-orang disana tampak diam dan malah tertawa melihat Baekhyun di seret dengan pakian compang campingnya."

"Aku ingin membantu, tapi Suho mecegah ku..."

Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela, perkataan Luhan hyung seminggu yang lalu masih memenuhi pikirannya. Tentang Baekhyun dan kejadian setahun lalu.

Wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena menangis menganggu tidurnya. Chanyeol resah entah karena apa.

Semua terasa aneh karena kenapa dia harus peduli? Pikiran itu juga menginfasi otaknya saling tumpang tindih mencari jawabannya sendiri.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu membawa tangan untuk memijit pelipis yang terasa sakit setelah rapat setengah jam yang lalu.

Bahkan sekarang ia bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan di atas trotoar dengan bungkusan plastik ditangan.

Tunggu?

Baekhyun?

"Berhenti!" Chanyeol bahkan sedikit berteriak dengan suara bass yang dia miliki. Menyentak sang sopir yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan.

Mobil di tepikan.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan menemukan Baekhyun yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Wajahnya yang kaget tak dapat di sembunyikan. Tapi Baekhyun merubah ekspresinya dengan cepat.

"B-baekhyun?" Chanyeol memulai memastikan orang di depannya ini memang orang yang sama yang hampir dua minggu ini menginfasi otaknya.

"H-hai?!" Suara terbata terdengar, dan wajah kelewat datar terlihat.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun barkata. Suara lembut meski terbata tapi Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Kau diluar?" Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar setelah Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku taman dekat jalan raya tadi.

Panjang bangku sekitar satu setengah meter, dan mereka duduk di setiap ujung menyisakan jarak yang terlampau lebar.

"Kau pikir aku tak boleh keluar?"

Chanyeol itu paling tak suka saat bertanya dan dijawab dengan tanya juga. Biasanya Chanyeol akan kesal karena hal itu tapi kenapa Baekhyun sedikit berbeda? Padahal Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol dengan nada ketus yang kentara. Jadi Chanyeol merubah pertanyaannya saat melihat dua tumpuk buku senior High School di tas plastik yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Itu apa?" Chanyeol menunjuk tas plastik di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hanya buku..." Baekhyun bergumam. Dan seketika mengambil buku itu, memeluk setelahnya.

Melihat bagaimana respon Baekhyun, Chanyeol kehabisan akal untuk bertanya lagi. Ia tak begitu mengenal Baekhyun hanya tau tentang dia adalah _maid_ Sehun.

"Kita belum berkenalan. Perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol..." Chanyeol memulai lagi dengan nada santai dan tangan yang terjulur.

Baekhyun hanya memandang tangan itu dengan tatapan yang bergetar meski wajahnya masih kelewat datar.

Lama tak mendapat respon Chanyeol seperti terabaikan. Juluran tangannya belum mendapat balasan.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun..." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara kecilnya dan dengan tangan yang masih memeluk tas plastik berisi buku itu. "Kotor..." Baekhyun bergumam.

Meski gumama Baekhyun cukup kecil tapi Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya. Kotor katanya. Oke sekarang Chanyeol merasa terhina oleh perkataan Baekhyun yang barusan. Jabatan tangan yang tak dibalas tak apa. Tapi apa-apaan dengan kata KOTOR itu! Tangan Chanyeol tak kotor dan pakian yang di kenakan juga bersih apa yang kotor?! Wajah Chanyeol sudah hampir merah karena amarah. Penghinaan Baekhyun itu tak dapat diterima oleh ego Chanyeol. Sebelum Chanyeol ingin beranjak pergi.

"A-aku kotor..." Katanya lagi.

Chanyeol menoleh seketika. Perasaan marahnya menguap entah kemana.

"Aku kotor!" Ulang Baekhyun lagi dengan nada yang sedikit gemetar. "K-kau tak pantas menyentuhku! Aku kotor..."

"O-oke... Kalau kau tak mau di sentuh..." Chanyeol dengan nada menenangkan dan sebuah senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

Chanyeol tau yang di maksud kotor itu adalah tentang Baekhyun yang mungkin merasa kotor karena menjadi budak sex seorang Oh Sehun. Tapi sebenarnya itu tak masalah bagi Chanyeol, karena bisanya Chanyeol tak terlalu memilih untuk mencari seorang teman asalkan mereka tidak berpura-pura sudah cukup untuknya.

Keheningan terjadi setelah itu, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Baekhyun yang sibuk menunduk dan Chanyeol yang sibuk menatap Baekhyun sedari tadi.

Tubuh Baekhyun di selimuti oleh baju kaos kebesaran berwana putih tulang terlihat lusuh. Celana jeans hitam dan sebuah topi merah menjadi pelengkapnya. Baekhyun tampak mungil dengan pakian yang di ia kenakan.

Ini adalah jarak terdekatnya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga dapat melihat bekas luka membiru di dekat siku Baekhyun. Jadi Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa Sehun yang melakukan itu?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan refleks menarik lengan kaos untuk menutupi luka itu membuat buku di tas plastik terjatuh ke tanah.

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mendekat untuk membantu Baekhyun mengambil buku-bukunya yang terjatuh.

"Jangan!" Baekhyun berteriak yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol terkejut ditempatnya.

Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol, Baekhyun mundur selangkah-menjauh. "M-maaf... M-maaf maafkan saya..." Baekhyun berkata sambil menunduk meminta maaf dengan buku yang sedikit kotor karena debu, dipelukannya.

"Tak apa...tenanglah...duduklah kembali..." Chanyeol berkata lagi dengan senyum yang sama menenangkan.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Maaf..." Baekhyun masih ditempat menunduk dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol untuk mendekat dan memberikan Baekhyun kekuatan, tapi Chanyeol harus dapat menahannya jika tak ingin semua menjadi jauh lebih buruk.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol dan aku akan memaafkanmu..." Jadi Chanyeol mengambil jalan tengah. Tetap di tempatnya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang perlahan-lahan mulai tenang.

Meskipun tubuh Baekhyun tak gemetar lagi dan Chanyeol menyimpulkan jika Baekhyun sudah tenang sekarang tapi belum kembali duduk ditempatnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan tangan Baekhyun yang mulai meraba-raba saku celana seakan mencari sesuatu dan sebuah _handphone flip_ sekarang berada ditangannya.

"Aku harus pergi..." Baekhyun berkata yang membuatnya refleks menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan menemukan Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya . Detik itu juga Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan memasukan _handphone flip_ warna abu-abu itu ke saku celana.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, tak ingin mencengah Baekhyun untuk pergi karena Chanyeol tak ingin membuat Baekhyun kena masalah karena kembali terlambat.

Jarak mereka sekitar dua meter saat Chanyeol berkata "tunggu" dan Baekhyun yang berkata "terimakasih" secara bersamaan.

"Terimakasih..." Baekhyun berkata terlebih dulu. "...karena telah menolongku saat itu." Masih dengan menunduk seakan sepatu yang dikenakannya lebih menarik dari pada lawan bicara di depannya.

Chanyeol tak berkata apapun karena masih sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mulai berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan Chanyeol lenyap entah kemana saat memperhatikan rambut coklat lembut itu tertiup angin sore. Chanyeol tak pernah seperti ini, tak ada yang pernah mengacaukan konsentrasinya selama ini. Itu sebelum ia bertemu dengan pria berkemeja baby blue dua minggu lalu.

Chanyeol ingin bertemu Baekhyun lagi. Tapi Chanyeol tak tau bagaimana cara untuk meminta Baekhyun meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengannya.

Chanyeol menunduk merutuki bagaimana pengecutnya dia. Sebelum sebuah suara lembuat berkata.

"S-setiap hari kamis jam 3 sore, aku bisa keluar..."

 **Bersambung...**

A/n : _sinetron ya sinetron. Ngebosenin ya._

Kenapa hari kamis? Soalnya hari rabu tingkat stres tertinggi jadi orang-orang akan terlihat jelek dihari itu. Sedangkan hari jumat tingkat stres yang kecil jadi orang-orang akan terlihat cantik/tampan di hari itu. Karena kamis berada ditengah antara rabu dan jumat membuat orang akan terlihat mempesona di hari itu. :v /apasih/

Gimana lihat Chanyeol nyamperin Baekhyun bawa-bawa starbak :v

Pacarable banget cy ya, beruntung bat kamu baek. :x

 **Big thanks to:**

 _Velina kwon, milkybaek, MadeDyahD, Chusnul ChanBaekshipp, Fatihah Kim, mikaanggra, neomuchanbaek, xiaobee97, yuucchin, mamamiyeol, lily.kurniati.77, babebaekhyun, greenlight1208, ByunBaekkiehyun, whitebeaver, berrybyun, brinabaek, newbee3595, nurfadillah, guest, Park chan2, pcrpcy._

 **Ohi -_-)v**


	4. Chapter 4 Benang biru

**Little blue**

 **By** : Ohirabo

 **Warning** : AU, boyxboy, Yaoi, Typo (s), NC.

 **Pairing** : ChanBaek. Hunbaek.

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _._**

Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja, setalah pria Kim dan Park Chanyeol itu pergi. Wajah dingin dan datar Sehun terlihat jelas, tapi Baekhyun tau jika Sehun sedang dalam amarahnya.

Baekhyun pulang dengan mobil yang tadi digunakan keacara pesta tanpa Sehun.

Merasa bersyukur karena tuan mudanya itu tak ikut pulang bersama. Setidaknya malam ini Baekhyun tak akan menjadi samsak tinju Sehun.

Aneh memang melihat Sehun yang pergi begitu saja tanpa menghajar Baekhyun setelah Sehun dipermalukan begitu oleh seseorang. Bisanya Sehun akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada didekatnya. Termasuk Baekhyun tentunya.

Bahkan ke esokan harinya Baekhyun tak mendapatkan Sehun di kediaman Oh. Saat Baekhyun menanyakan kepada kepala pelayan, beliau juga belum mendapatkan kabar dari tuan muda. Tapi di hari-hari berikutnya juga tuan muda tak pernah terlihat.

Ini tepat seminggu dan Sehun tak pernah pulang kerumahnya. Hanya supir pribadinya saja yang kadang mengambil barang yang di minta Sehun.

Baekhyun sedikit merasa tenang karena tak menemukan keberadaan tuan mudanya di rumah. Karena sangat jarang terjadi, biasanya Sehun tidak berada dirumah cukup lama karena masalah pekerjaan diluar negri selebihnya Sehun lebih sering tinggal dirumah. Jadi dia bisa bekerja tanpa perlu was-was mendapatkan pukulan tanpa alasan lagi.

Baekhyun melihat tangannya dan tak menemukan luka membiru disana, seperti mimpi. Setidaknya seminggu tanpa tinju atau persetubuhan membuat tubuhnya terasa ringan.

Manusia memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dia juga memiliki rasa penasaran tentang kemana tuan mudanya itu sampai tak pernah pulang kerumah.

Jadi saat supir pribadi Sehun sedang mengambil barang-barang yang di minta tuan mudanya. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Pak Min, mau saya bantu?" Baekhyun bertanya, hanya sebagai basa-basi karena tak ingin terkesana bahwa ia ingin tau sekali. Pak Min adalah supir pribadi Sehun, meskipun biasanya Sehun mengendarai mobil sendiri tanpa supir.

"Oh, Baekhyun... Tentu, tolong masukan pakian tuan muda kedalam tas." Pak Min berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah tas di dekat lemari,

Baekhyun melihat pakian Sehun yang sedang ia masukan ke dalam tas. Satu stelan jas kantor dan beberapa baju kaos dan celana jeans.

Sebelum Baekhyun mulai bertanya pak Min-supir pribadi sehun- berkata tentang keberadaan Sehun tuan muda mereka. Karena pak Min ini seperti buku terbuka, tanpa di tanya pun ia akan bercerita tentang banyak hal kepada Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sudah dianggap seperti putranya sendiri.

Yang Baekhyun tau sekarang Sehun sedang berada di apartemennya. Apartemen yang dibeli saat Sehun kuliah karena apartemen itu letaknya cukup dekat dengan kampus Sehun saat itu.

Meskipun Sehun sudah mempunyai apartemen dekat kampusnya dulu, dia masih sering pulang hanya untuk memukul atau menyetubuhi Baekhyun tanpa alasan.

Fakta lain yang diberi tau pak Min adalah Sehun sedang tinggal dengan seorang perempuan dan diperkirakan jika itu adalah kekasih tuan muda mereka.

"Tapi perempuan itu cukup sombong, seperti kekasih tuan muda sebelum-sebelum ini. Bahkan lebih sombong lagi..." Kata pak Min sambil memasukan satu pakian terakhir kedalam tas.

Saat mendengar cerita dari pak Min tentang kekasih Sehun, entah perasaan senang dari mana menggelitik perut Baekhyun. Karena sekarang Baekhyun mulai memiliki harapan jika Sehun tak akan pernah menyentuhnya lagi dan berharap jika Sehun benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya yang sekarang tinggal dengannya di apartemen itu karena dengan begitu kemungkinan neraka Baekhyun akan berakhir.

Sejak mengetahui fakta itu Baekhyun lebih bersemangat untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Menyapu dan memotong rumput tak masalah sekarang karena tak ada rasa sakit yang menghalangi. Baekhyun bersiul dan sedikit bersenandung diantara pekerjaan. Beberapa _maid_ yang melihat itu pun tertular kebahagiaannya. Karena memang sangat jarang melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum.

Malam ini Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk kejar paketnya. Baekhyun tak lulus SD jadi dia harus ikut ujian kejar paket dan Baekhyun sangat antusias menunggu setiap seminggu sekali hari tersebut. Hari dimana Baekhyun bisa bebas dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Meskipun hanya dalam beberapa jam tapi itu sudah cukup untuknya. Daripada tidak sama sekali.

Kejar paket ini adalah program pemerintah jadi mau tak mau tuan Oh mengikutkan Baekhyun dalam kegiatan itu, meskipun awalnya Sehun menentang keputusan ayahnya untuk membiarkan Baekhyun keluar dari kediaman keluarga Oh. Tapi tetap saja keputusan ayah Sehun juga tak dapat di ganggu gugat.

Baekhyun memasukan buku pelajaran matematika itu ke tas plastik karena Baekhyun tidak memiliki sebuah tas yang cukup pantas untuk menaruh bukunya. Dua mata pelajaran besok matematika dan biologi. Baekhyun masih bersenandung dengan tangan yang membolak-balik halaman buku biologinya. Sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan laju jantungnya seketika.

"Nampak senang?!"

Baekhyun mengenali suara itu, dan kalimat yang terdengar sangat dingin. Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan tuan mudanya sedang bersandar dikusen pintu masuk dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada dan tatapan dingin yang membekukan.

Detik itu juga Baekhyun bangun dan menunduk takut dengan kedatangan tuan muda yang tiba-tiba.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, setiap langkah terdengar seperti hitungan akhir hidup Baekhyun. Lengan dicengram kuat.

"Kau nampak senang saat aku tak berada dirumah." Sehun berkata dengan satu tangan yang masih mencengram kuat lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis sakit tapi tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Karena jika dia mengeluarkan suara atau berkata sakit Sehun akan lebih menyiksanya.

Buku di genggaman Baekhyun dirampas dan dilempar begitu saja. Tubuh Baekhyun diseret keluar kamar. Berberapa _maid_ melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang diseret tapi tak bisa melakukan apapun hanya menunduk dan memberikan jalan kepada tuan muda arogan itu. Mengabaikan ringisan kesakitan Baekhyun yang diseret paksa.

Baekhyun tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tapi Baekhyun berdoa dalam diamnya semoga Sehun tak melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya hari ini. Karena besok Baekhyun harus menghadiri kelas kejar paketnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun di hempaskan ke tembok, Sehun menindihnya. Melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan ciuman kasar mendominasi. Gigitan hisapan terdegar mengisi kesunyian di ruangan. Tangan Sehun dibawa untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih memenjamkan mata dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Mekipun dengan mata yang terpejam, Baekhyun bisa merasakan tatapan penuh nafsu dari tuan mudanya. Jika Sehun sudah mulai mengusap pipi Baekhyun, Baekhyun tau mimpi buruk itu akan dimulai lagi.

Tubuh Baekhyun lagi dihempaskan ke atas ranjang. Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat sebuah borgol telah membelenggu kedua tangannya. Baju dirobek begitu saja dan sebuah benda ditempelkan pada puting Baekhyun. Rasanya sakit.

"Tenanglah aku hanya ingin mencoba permainan baru." Sehun berkata sambil membawa sebuah benda berbentuk penis yang besarnya hampir sama dengan milik Sehun.

Baekhyun menggeleng ketakutan. Meskipun Sehun sering menyetubuhinya tapi dia tak pernah memakai alat-alat aneh itu sebelumnya.

Satu hentakan dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjerit. Getaran dari benda itu menyakitkan. Dan benar Baekhyun sekarang merasakan sebuah cairan keluar dari anusnya. Baekhyun ingin berteriak lagi tapi mulut sudah dimasukan beberapa lembar tisu, untuk meredam suara teriakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangis dan memberoktak, perih rasa bagian bawah tubuhnya karena sekerang Sehun memasukan penis juga dengan benda aneh itu masih di dalam anal Baekhyun.

Tapi tak ada yang lebih sakit saat Sehun melarangnya untuk klimaks. Sebuah benda teleh dipasang di penis Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun tak dapat mengeluarkan spermanya.

Dorongan terus dilakukan Sehun. Entah berapa kali Sehun sudah klimaks didalam tubuhnya tapi Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa. Itu menyakitkan. Napasnya memburu dan lemas menyerang saat hanya klimaks kosong yang didapatkannya.

Sehun seketika membalik tubuh Baekhyun dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu. Sesaat Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dan benda aneh itu. Sehun melangkah pergi, Baekhyun pikir mimpi buruk ini sudah berakhir karena Sehun sudah pergi.

Tapi saat langkah kaki Sehun terdengar lagi, Baekhyun melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya. Sehun sedang membawa sebuah baskom kecil dan Baekhyun tak tau apa isinya.

"Ini akan menyenangkan Baek, nikamatilah"

Benda dingin itu dipaksa masuk keanus Baekhyun dan sekarang Baekhyun tau baskom itu berisi apa. Es batu.

Dingin yang Baekhyun rasa saat es itu terus dimasukan kedalam lubang anus. Sakit karena ujung lancip es batu itu melukai dinding anusnya. Entah berapa yang Sehun masukan karena sekarang perut Baekhyun terasa sangat penuh yang menekan isi perutnya membuat Baekhyun mual dan sakit secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menangis menahan sakit antara es batu itu dan penis Sehun yang lagi masuk kedalam lubang anusnya.

"Aku suka sensasi ini...oh.."

Sehun mendesah setiap dorongan dan kepala Baekhyun menumpu berat tubuhnya dibantal yang sekarang basah oleh air mata tangisan kesakitan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis karena rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya. Kesadaran Baekhyun menghilang dan yang terakhir di dengar adalah suara desahan dari tuan mudanya.

Baekhyun sadar saat seorang _maid_ membangunkan keesokan harinya. Sehun tak disana dan maid itu membantu Baekhyun membuka borgol dan benda yang ada dipenisnya.

Baekhyun tak ingat apa yang terjadi, _maid_ yang tadi membantunya berkata mungkin saja Baekhyun pingsan. Karena Sehun pergi sekitar pukul 3 dini hari dari rumah dan memerintahkan kepala pelayan untuk membuka borgol Baekhyun saat pagi telah tiba.

Berjalan tertatih menuju kamarnya, dirasa setiap langkah ada sebuah cairan yang mengalir keluar dari lubang anus dan melewati paha.

Tangan bertumpu pada tembok, gemetar. Kran shower di putar, air dingin yang mulai membasahi tubuh Baekhyun. Gemericik air menyamarkan isakan yang keluar dari bibir. Tangan mulai mengusap untuk menghilangkan setiap jejak yang ditinggalkan Sehun ditubuhnya.

Bahkan berapa kalipun Baekhyun mengusap dan menggosok tubuhnya jejek Sehun masih akan tertinggal disana. Baekhyun membenci itu.

Baekhyun sekarang dapat melihat cairan yang keluar dari lubang anusnya melewati paha. Cairan sperma bercambur warna merah terlihat. Yang membuatnya menangis semakin keras.

Betapa takdir tak pernah memihaknya dan kapan ia akan bisa keluar dari neraka ini.

Pakian telah Baekhyun kenakan, meski hanya sebuah kaos lusuh kebesaran. Tas yang berisi buku ditangan dan kakinya yang mulai melangkah keluar. Baekhyun bertemu kepala pelayan saat sudah akan mencapai pintu gerbang.

"Baekhyun..." Pria itu memanggil. "Kau bisa bawa ini sebagai bekalmu, karena kau belum sarapan..." Sambil menyerahkan sebungkus tas plastik berisi makanan.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun menjawab dingin. Dan berbalik melangkah pergi.

Kepala pelayan itu hanya mampu menatap sedih kepergian Baekhyun. Betapa malang nasib Baekhyun harus terpenjara ditempat seperti ini. Luka di lengan Baekhyun dan suara jeritan kesakitan semalam menghantuinya. Ingin sekali ia menolong tapi tak memilik kuasa besar untuk membantu lebih.

 **.**

Baekhyun berangkat ketempat belajar kejar paketnya dengan langkah yang berat. Sakit ditubuh masih terasa amat menyiksa. Tapi ia ingin abaikan karena Baekhyun ingin meninggalkan neraka itu meski hanya untuk beberapa jam.

Tak bisa berkonsentrasi saat guru didepan menjelaskan, karena sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya mengacaukan konsentrasi.

Pelajaran telah selesai saat waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua sore, Baekhyun berjalan pulang dengan langkah yang berat. Rasa sakit masih terasa bahkan makin sakit saat kakinya harus dibawa melangkah.

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti di depan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya seketika membatu saat seseorang yang ia kenal keluar dan menyebut namanya lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun sangat menyukai seseorang menyebut namanya.

Chanyeol didepannya terlihat sangat tampan dengan stelan jas kantor yang dikenakan sedangkan saat Baekhyun melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan hanya sebuah kaos lusuh dan celana jeans. Sangat kontras dengan apa yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak tau kenapa Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk duduk di bangku taman. Pria yang sedang duduk di sampingnya kini mulai bertanya, Baekhyun tak bermaksud untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan ketus. Baekhyun hanya bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Karena tak pernah ada orang-orang seperti Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara yang lembut dan menenangkan kepadanya sebelum ini.

Hening menyelimuti karena Baekhyun tak pernah tau cara untuk memulai percakapan sebelumnya. Jadi Baekhyun hanya memilih diam dan menunduk.

Tapi perasaan takut masih menyelimutinya saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri dan menjulurkan tangan.

Bukan takut tentang Chanyeol yang akan menyakitinya seperti Sehun karena Baekhyun cukup tenang berada didekat Chanyeol saat ini. Tapi karena Baekhyun tak ingin orang sebaik Chanyeol harus menyentuk manusia kotor sepertinya. Baekhyun memilih tak menjabat tangan Chanyeol dan hanya menjawab perkenalannya saja. Dan sebuah gumaman yang tak sadar keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat marah.

Baekhyun bisa melirik dari ekor matanya jika Chanyeol telah memalingkan wajahnya. Baekhyun gelagapan entah kenapa perasaan takut jika Chanyeol marah padanya.

Bukannya benar-benar marah Chanyeol malah menoleh dan tersenyum dengan lesung pipi yang teramat mempesona sekarang.

Hening lagi tapi Baekhyun tak merasa demikian karena entah kenapa detak jantungnya menggila sekarang. Baekhyun menikamati setiap detik detakan jantungnya.

Lamunan Baekhyun dibuyarkan oleh sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar khawatir.

"Apa Sehun yang melakukan itu?"

Seketika Baekhyun menoleh dan bertemu tatap dengan Chanyeol. Baju kaosnya ia tarik untuk menutupi lukanya dan membuat tas berisi buku di pangkuannya terjatuh. Chanyeol ingin membantu mengambilkan tapi tanpa sadar Baekhyun berteriak kearah Chanyeol.

Perasaan bersalah makin memenuhi hati Baekhyun saat melihat wajah terkejut Chanyeol karena teriakannya. Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol malah berkata dengan nada lembut menenangkan.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Maaf..." Baekhyun menunduk meminta maaf dan dirasa air mata telah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia takut Chanyeol akan marah padanya karena telah berteriak.

Tapi bahkan Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan itu. Bahkan Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun memanggil dengan nama tanpa sebukan tuan kepadanya.

Sebuah getaran disaku menyadarkan Baekhyun, _handphone flip_ itu telah menunjukan dimana Baekhyun harus pulang sekarang karena dia sudah sangat terlambat tiba dirumah.

Jadi Baekhyun harus cepat berpamitan kepada Chanyeol. Meski rasanya cukup berat mengatakan selamat tinggal karena tak pernah ada yang benar-benar yang pernah berbicara padanya.

Baekhyun berbalik untuk melangkah menjauh, dan Baekhyun masih merasakan jika Chanyeol masih menatap punggungnya. Rasa tak rela memenuhi hatinya, entah keberanian dari mana tubuh Baekhyun berbalik dan berkata "setiap hari kamis jam 3 sore aku bisa keluar"

Dan seketika berbalik lagi, sekarang Baekhyun malah menggerutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa dia harus berkata begitu, memangnya Chanyeol akan mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Tentu..." Chanyeol merespon dengan sebuah teriakan karena jarak mereka yang sudah cukup jauh. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini setiap hari kamis...jam 3 sore"

Setelah mendengarkan itu perasaan bahagia menemani Baekhyun, saat kembali melangkah ke kediaman keluarga Oh.

 **Bersambung...**

 _Baekhyun ultah cy di LA. Kok gue yang nangis TT_TT_ _Sorry telat up bicos aku sakit hehe dan sorry alur yang makin ngaco. Chap depan udah end ya :x_ _Semoga kalian nikmatin chap ini ya..._ _Terimakasih untuk review kalian karena cerita yang aku buat memang minim review jadi review kalian sunggung berharga :x_

 **Ohirabo...**


	5. Chapter 5 : Bagaimana

**Little blue**

By : Ohirabo

Warning : _AU, boyxboy, Yaoi, Typo (s), NC._

Pairing : _ChanBaek. Hunbaek_.

Chapter 5

* * *

Setelah pertemuan tidak di sengaja dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk menemui Baekhyun setiap hari kamis di taman tempat pertama kali mereka untuk bicara. Setiap jam tiga sore dan setiap hari kemis mereka akan duduk di kursi taman yang sama. Entah mengapa pertemuan itu menjadi hal yang rutin bagi Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun di tengah jadwal pekerjaan yang padat.

Meskipun setelah pertemuan tidak di sengaja itu suasana masih cukup canggung untuk mereka berdua berbicara selayaknya teman. Karena Baekhyun yang lebih banyak diam dan hanya menunduk.

Tapi di minggu ke tiga, Chanyeol berinisyatif membawa sebuah novel favoritnya - _harry potter_ \- menunjukan kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya ingin mencari tau tentang ketertarikan Baekhyun. Tapi yang di dapatkan Chanyeol melebihi ekspektasinya.

Mata berbinar Baekhyun dan sebuah garis lurus di bibir membentuk senyum tipis.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun dengan sungkan mengambil novel tebal itu dan memangkunya. Membuka dengan perlahan seperti takut jika ia akan merusaknya. Seperti sesuatu yang berharga, sangat hati-hati dan sangat pelan. Chanyeol gemas sendiri melihat itu.

"Untukmu"

Chanyeol berkata, dan mendapat plototan tidak percaya dari Baekhyun. Kepala menggeleng cepat, sampai-sampai Chanyeol takut jika kepala itu akan terlepas saking cepatnya menggeleng.

"T-tidak..." Baekhyun bersuara cukup kecil tapi Chanyeol mendengarnya. "...ini terlalu berharga untukku." Sambil berusaha mengembalikannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Tenang, aku sudah membaca itu puluhan kali, jadi itu untuk mu saja..." Padalah di lihat dari sampul novel, novel itu adalah novel baru yang memang baru di beli dari toko buku, memaksa kakak sepupunya untuk membelikan novel terjemahan itu, saat jadwal rapat yang padat dan mendapat sebuah terikan beserta umpatan dari kakak sepupunya yang juga merangkap menjadi sekretaris pribadi Chanyeol.

Karena yang Chanyeol punya, hanya novel asli berbahasa inggris dan tak mungkin untuk memberikan Baekhyun novel itu.

Di minggu-minggu berikutnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin terlihat dekat. Mereka membahas tentang beberapa novel, yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat antusias setiap Chanyeol membahas novel-novel yang telah ia baca.

Setiap pertemuan mereka, Chanyeol yang lebih banyak berbicara sedangkan Baekhyun lebih banyak menunduk dan menanggapi secukupnya saja. Baekhyun pendengar yang baik, karena entah bagaiaman Chanyeol selalu merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Meskipun hanya satu jam di setiap minggunya.

Mereka bahkan telah bertukar nomer telepon satu sama lain. Bertukar pesan di setiap harinya hanya untuk menanyakan hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan satu sama lain.

Baekhyun bahkan lebih terbuka dari pertama kali Chanyeol bertemu dengannya. Dan yang membuat itu semakin indah adalah senyum dengan lengkung bulan sabit di mata sipit milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjadikan itu daftar favoritnya sekarang.

Masih menjaga jarak saat duduk dibangku taman hanya itu satu-satunya yang belum berubah. Baekhyun terlihat tidak nyaman saat Chanyeol mulai mendekat dengan tidak sengaja, dan Chanyeol menyadari jika Baekhyun masih tak ingin di dekati dalam artian fisik. Jadi Chanyeol menghormatinya dan membuat jarak aman dengan Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol tak ingin membuat Baekhyun kurang nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Sejak pertemuan setiap minggu mereka Chanyeol mengatakan Baekhyun adalah temannya sekarang. Semua terjadi selayaknya teman, tak lebih dari itu, meskipun di dalam hati Chanyeol mengatakan tak setuju dengan keputusannya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengatakan ingin menjadi teman Baekhyun saat sebuah luka lebam terlihat di siku kiri Baekhyun, meski ditutupi dengan lengan kaos tapi itu masih cukup terlihat di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin menolong tapi Baekhyun seakan tak ingin untuk di tolong. Jadi Chanyeol mengatakan ingin menjadi teman Baekhyun agar membuat mereka semakin dekat dan agar Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang di rasakan oleh teman barunya ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa minggu depan..." Baekhyun berkata sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk setelah ia melihat jam di hp filp milinya.

"Baek-" Chanyeol memanggil dan membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "-minggu depan aku tak bisa kemari."

Chanyeol melihat bagaimana perubahan sorot mata itu menjadi, terlihat kecewa. "Aku ada pekerjaan untuk satu bulan ke depan di luar negri." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Senyum terpatri meski sorot mata Baekhyun belum berubah, sarat akan ke kecewaan terpancar jelas. "Semangat untuk pekerjaanmu Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyemangati. "Sampai jumpa bulan depan." Baekhyun berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu..." Entah kenapa Chanyeol berkata seperti itu.

* * *

"Aku ingin menolongnya..." Chanyeol berkata saat Luhan masih membereskan dokumen rapat.

Chanyeol masih duduk di kursi, dengan sebuah ponsel di genggaman.

Luhan tau siapa yang di maksud Chanyeol, tapi dia juga tak memiliki ide untuk masalah tersebut. Masalah sebenarnya adalah Oh Sehun itu sendiri, meskipun Chanyeol memiliki ancaman yang cukup untuk membebaskan Baekhyun. Seperti mencabut investasi di perusahaan Sehun jika Sehun tak mau melepaskan Baekhyun. Tapi itu tak mudah karena akan melanggar kontrak yang telah disetujui. Perusahaan Sehun juga telah memberikan keuntungan besar untuk perusahaan Chanyeol jadi ini cukup sulit.

Chanyeol akhirnya melirik kakak sepupunya yang masih diam dalam lemunan.

"Hyung!" Chanyeol berkata dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan menatap Chanyeol menunggu sang atasan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Tapi bahkan setelah beberapa detik terlewat yang di dapankan Luhan hanya wajah kebingungan dari sang adik sepupu.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menaruh berkas-berkas yang tadi ada ditangannya, lalu melangkah mendekat ke tempat Chanyeol berada. "Kau tak berpikir untuk menculiknya?"

Hanya pelototan dari mata bulat itu yang menjadi respon seolah tatapan itu telah perkata ' _kau gila?!_ "

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Luhan berkata dan sambil membawa tangannya untuk menopang berat tubuh di atas meja.

Chanyeol mendengus dan kembali fokus pada ponsel di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tak membayar hutang keluarga Byun? Kudengar keluarga Byun berhutang banyak ke keluarga Oh, karena itu Baekhyun bisa berakhir disana."

Chanyeol melirik dan berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata "Cari tau semuanya! Aku ingin itu sudah ada di mejaku 2 hari lagi."

"Dengar Park Chanyeol yang agung..." Luhan berkata pelan. Tapi penekanan di setiap kata menyalurkan ke kesalan lelaki cantik itu. "...kita di sini untuk proyek yang amat. Sangat. Penting. Jadi selesai kan dokumen di atas mejamu dulu. siala!" Dan Luhan akhirnya melemparkan beberapa lembar kertas ke atas meja Chanyeol.

Luhan itu sebanarnya tipe kakak yang pengertian, sabar yang sayang keluarga dan seorang pekerja keras yang bisa diandalkan. Tapi kelakuan Chanyeol selama dia jauh dari Baekhyun untuk beberapa hari ini membuat Luhan frustasi sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol hanya memainkan ponselnya saja. Saat rapat, saat makan bahkan saat mandi pun ponselnya selalu ditangan. Seperti remaja labil yang baru merasakan cinta pertama.

Padahal biasanya Chanyeol tipe yang sering lupa membawa ponsel. Sekarang tangan Chanyeol bagai di lem dengan ponsel.

"Hyung, Baekhyun kenapa tidak menjawab pesanku?! Chanyeol bertanya sambil tangannya masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Mungkin sibuk." Luhan menjawab sekenanya. Dengan tangan masih membolak balik kertas di tangan.

"Aku khawatir" Chanyeol berkata.

Luhan akhirnya melirik adik sepupunya itu. Di lihat wajah Chanyeol yang memang terlihat sangat khawatir jadi Luhan memberikan saran. "Telpon saja..."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menelponnya" Chanyeol berkata dengan fokus masih belum teralihkan dari ponselnya.

"Buat ini menjadi kesempatan pertama untuk menelpon Barkhyun" sebenarnya Luhan berkata seperti ini hanya untuk menggoda adik sepupunya ini.

Tapi dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol menelpon Baekhyun. "Halo-" Chanyeol berkata singkat sebelum Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjauhan telinga dari ponselnya. Seakan telah mendengan sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan.

Luhan bertanya dengan tatapan ' _ada apa?_ '.

Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri membuat Luhan yang berada di depan Chanyeol di buat cukup kaget.

"Baekhyun..."

Dengan ponsel yang masih di telingan Chanyeol melangkah dengan tergesa ke arah pintu. "Pesankan aku tiket untuk pulang!" Berkata dengan aura yang cukup mencekam.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 _Halo setalah setahun cerita ini tak pernah update. Hohoho_ _Ga jadi tamat ding._

ohirabo /


End file.
